Make me real
by Amy Brown Carter
Summary: Violet Wright é uma corvinal que esconde uma paixão platônica pelo professor mais odiado da escola, Severus Snape. Mas será que o destino não guarda algo a mais para os dois?
1. Gritos e decepção

**Make me real**

**Autora**: Amy Brown Carter

**Classificação: T  
**

**Personagem:** Snape/OC

**Obs: **galera, e minha primeira fic, então se alguém ler isso aqui peguem leve cmg ok? Boa leitura;*

* * *

_**Introdução**_

Violet Wright é uma bruxa de 17 anos, corvinal, com longos cabelos loiros e profundos olhos azuis. É namorada do bruxo mais lindo de Hogwarts, Josh Cooper, grifinório e jogador de Quadribol, pelo qual qualquer garota de Hogwarts se descabelaria loucamente se fosse correspondida.

Não podia negar que era feliz com Josh, mas seu coração pertencia a outro alguém. Alguém que bastava ela olhar para sentir o seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo, seu coração palpitando a mil, e suas mãos suando frio. Não sabia direito explicar quando foi que isso aconteceu, mas sabia que não dava para continuar vivendo desse jeito.

Ela já havia decidido, iria continuar com Josh até sua saída de Hogwarts, depois pensaria no que iria fazer de sua vida. Mas, o que ela não imaginava eram quantas coisas iriam acontecer nesse tempo, e como iriam mudar completamente os seus planos e a sua vida...

* * *

**1- Gritos e decepção**

Era início do ano letivo em Hogwarts, o primeiro ano após a guerra. O castelo foi reconstruído em tempo recorde, graças à ajuda de quase todo o mundo bruxo. Era exatamente como Violet podia se lembrar, e ela estava feliz por isso, afinal aquele castelo era o lugar que mais amava no mundo, a realização de todos as coisas que só a sua imaginação de criança podia alcançar, e que a fez acreditar que os sonhos mais impossíveis podem se realizar.

Estava sentada do lado de sua melhor amiga, Charlotte Lowsley, uma bruxa sangue-puro de uma nobre família bruxa. Charlotte era linda, seu cabelo era pouco abaixo do ombro, castanho com algumas mechas loiras, e seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Namorava o apanhador do time de quadribol da lufa-lufa, Brian Garrot, e os dois formavam um dos casais mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Charlotte e Violet demoraram um pouco para começarem a se falar, porque apesar de Charlotte ser corvinal, sua família era sonserina, e não queriam que ela se envolvesse com uma sangue ruim, como eles diziam. Mas a amizade das duas foi maior, Charlotte ignorou a família, e as duas são como irmãs hoje.

- Como foram as férias, Violet? – Charlotte perguntava com seu olhinhos verdes brilhando de emoção por estar em Hogwarts de novo.

- Foi bem legal Charlotte, bem, quero dizer, você já sabe tudo que aconteceu, você esteve comigo na maior parte do tempo, e o resto eu contei por cartas, esqueceu? – Violet respondia sem nenhuma emoção.

- É claro que eu lembro, mas eu queria que você me contasse mais sobre os trouxas. Achei eles tão legais, muito inteligentes também. Criaram um ótimo jeito de viver sem magia. E é claro, eles tem as melhores bandas do mundo, que só não superam As Esquisitonas. O que está acontecendo com você Violet, você ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse?

- É claro que eu ouvi, eu só estava meio pensativa.

- Sei, então o que eu disse?

- Sobre trouxas ou algo assim, agora o discurso de Dumbledore vai começar, vamos ficar quietas. - Violet sentiu-se aliviada por poder ficar um tempo em silêncio.

Ela voltou-se para a pessoa que queria observar. E lá estava ele, fingindo que prestava atenção em Dumbledore enquanto fitava o nada. Seu olhar era tão profundo, que Violet se sentia mal de ver o vazio de sua alma, e não poder fazer nada para ajudar. Ficou por alguns minutos o observando fitar o nada, quando de repente ele desvia seu olhar para ela. Violet mesmo que quisesse olhar para outro lugar, não conseguia. Era impossível não olhar para ele quando este a encarava com tanta profundidade, tanta tristeza. Ela se sentia presa, sem chances de escapar. Percebendo a fascinação de Violet, uma pequena ruga de dúvida se formou entre as sobrancelhas dele. E exatamente nessa hora o discurso de Dumbledore acaba, e Charlotte começa a falar com Violet, que finalmente consegue desviar o olhar de Severus.

- Sábado que vem eu e Brian fazemos 3 anos de namoro! Isso não e perfeito? Ele disse que vai me levar pra um lugar lindo, e me surpreender como eu nunca fui surpreendida na vida. Pediu até autorização a Dumbledore para sairmos das terras de Hogwarts por algumas horas. O que você acha que ele tem em mente? - Charlotte falava com uma ansiedade descontrolada.

- Eu não faço a menor ideia, o Brian é tão imprevisível. Mas o que a maioria dos garotos faria era levar você para jantar e te dar algum presente caro. Um colar talvez. - Violet respondeu enquanto brincava com a comida no prato.

- Violet Wright, a senhorita pode fazer o favor de me explicar por quê está tão desanimada assim? Você e Josh brigaram? - Charlotte falava com um olhar preocupado.

- Não, nós estamos ótimos. É só um mal estar mesmo, amanhã eu vou estar melhor. Eu não estou com muita fome, acho que já vou dormir. Você se importa se eu for?

- É claro que não, pode ir, você está parecendo muito mal mesmo, amanhã nós conversamos mais. Boa noite, Violet. - Charlotte disse enquanto Violet acabava de sair da mesa, e respondia com um aceno de cabeça.

Josh viu a namorada saindo do salão, e foi atrás dela.

- O que aconteceu meu amor, está tudo bem? – Josh perguntou e em seguida deu um rápido beijo em Violet.

- Não é nada Josh, só um mal estar. Eu já vou me deitar, amanhã vou estar bem melhor.

- Mas é claro que vai, amanhã nós teremos muito o que fazer, então é melhor descansar mesmo. – Josh deu um beijo na testa de Violet.

* * *

Andando sem rumo, no corredor da torre da Corvinal, Violet mudou de ideia, e quis ir para a torre de astronomia. Sim, era proibido, mas e daí? Todas as vezes que se sentia triste, lá era seu refúgio. Era só usar um feitiço de desilusão e poderia ir tranquila. Lá era seu lugar preferido do castelo, era perfeito para pensar, chorar, e ainda tinha aquela vista maravilhosa das estrelas e do terreno de Hogwarts.

No caminho, Violet ouviu alguns gritos vindos de uma porta num corredor escuro, e resolveu ouvir o que estava acontecendo.

- Josh, você já esta me enrolando há muito tempo. Eu quero que você termine com aquela criatura imediatamente! Eu não aguento mais esses encontros escondidos, eu quero mostrar para todo mundo que eu sou a namorada do garoto mais lindo e popular de Hogwarts, não aquela corvinal esquisita! – Berrava uma voz desconhecida dentro da sala.

- Lisa, fica calma meu amor. Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você, mas eu tenho pena de deixar a Violet desse jeito, você sabe, ela não merece isso. Mas eu te prometo que em breve, mesmo, eu me separo dela. Até isso acontecer, vamos curtir assim mesmo, de onde a gente parou... – As vozes dentro da sala cessaram.

- Josh! – Violet entrou na sala em lágrimas, e viu Josh beijando Lisa Clark, uma grifinória ridícula.

- Violet! Espera, deixa eu explicar! – Josh saiu correndo atrás de Violet, mas ela já tinha sumido.

* * *

- Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo, como? – Violet perguntava para si mesma enquanto chorava na torre de astronomia. Já não se importava se estava invisível ou não, gritando ou não, só precisava chorar.

- Eu te amo Violet, você é tudo que eu tenho, eu não consigo me imaginar sem você! Imbecil, como eu pude cair tão facilmente nas suas mentiras? Logo eu, uma corvinal! - Violet chorava tanto que o que falava era praticamente impossível de entender. Mas não para certo alguém...

- O que faz aqui, senhorita Wright? – Uma voz bastante conhecida sussurrou nos ouvidos dela.

- Pr-pr-professor Snape! – Violet tentava em vão não gaguejar.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta senhorita, o que faz aqui? O que faz a senhorita uma hora dessas na torre de astronomia? – Snape falava baixo, mas com o seu pior tom letal.

- Chorando, não consegue ver? – Disse Violet com raiva.

- Ora sua garotinha impertinente, você vai pagar muito caro por falar assim! – Snape pegou o braço de Violet e a levou em direção das masmorras.

Estavam na metade do caminho, e Violet já havia acordado a maioria dos quadros de Hogwarts com a sua gritaria.

- Me solta, seu estúpido! - Violet gritava com toda força que podia.

- Violet! O que você está fazendo com ela, seu monstro? Solte ela agora! - Josh havia surgido no corredor do nada, e tentava soltar o braço de Violet das mãos de Snape.

- E quem vai me fazer soltá-la, um jogadorzinho de quadribol patético? Faça-me rir, Cooper. Acho melhor que suma da minha frente agora, se não quiser ficar o mês inteiro de detenção! - Snape falou e Josh não hesitou, saiu correndo em direção ao salão comunal.

- Mas que covarde! - Violet pensou em voz alta.

- Concordo plenamente senhorita, mas fique tranquila, pois nem ele nem a senhorita vão sair bem dessa. - Snape disse e em seguida voltou a puxá-la em direção as masmorras.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_N/A: gente, quem estava lendo a fic percebeu que houve uma mudança no capítulo, e vou mudar um pouco os outros dois também. Eu achei que a história estava muito mal escrita, dei um surto por achar que ninguém tava gostando, então tentei melhorar o máximo que pude sem mexer tanto, em respeito as minhas leitoras. Espero que tenha ficado melhor, e eu prometo fazer o máximo para melhorar cada vez mais os capítulos. E se mais alguém estiver gostando, eu imploro que deixe um review, porque não tem graça escrever uma fic sem ver que você está agradando alguém. Espero que vocês gostem mais do capitulo assim. Amy Brown Carter._**


	2. Paraíso

**2- Paraíso**

- Então professor, qual será o meu castigo? - Violet perguntou com raiva.

- Ainda não decidi, mas amanhã terei uma conversinha com o diretor sobre tudo que aconteceu hoje, agora vá para seu dormitório, e eu saberei se mudar de caminho.

Violet não se moveu e continuou observando o professor.

- O que está esperando? Suma da minha frente! - Snape disse irritado.

Violet deu as costas para o professor e saiu andando. Não chorava mais, seu rosto já não tinha mais expressão. Não conseguia descrever o que sentia, era uma mistura dos sentimentos mais fortes que já teve. Havia sido traída por uma das pessoas que mais confiava, havia conquistado mais ódio do amor da sua vida. Tudo no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts! Ela havia parado em um corredor próximo a sala comunal, ao sentir a brisa fria da madrugada vindo de uma janela. O tempo estava nublado, como ela se sentia por dentro, prestes a desabar em uma tempestade. Alguns minutos depois, chegou no dormitório e se jogou na cama exausta, sem forças nem para tirar o uniforme. Adormeceu.

* * *

Violet estava pairando no ar, puxada por duas forças que a mantinham em equilíbro. Uma a puxava para cima e a outra para baixo, mas a força das duas eram exatamente iguais. Ela se sentia bem assim, mas de repente a força que a puxava para cima acabou. Começou a cair, cair, cair num lugar que parecia infinito. Conforme caía ficava cada vez mais escuro, e o pânico começava a tomar conta dela. Finalmente chegou a um ponto que não conseguia mais enxergar nada, e sentiu o baque que indicava que o chão havia chegado. Tateou o chão a procura de alguma coisa, gritou por ajuda, mas não havia nada. Só ela, um frio considerável e o vazio. De repente uma luz cegante surgiu no meio do nada, e Violet tapou os olhos. Alguns segundos depois abriu os olhos e a cena era completamente diferente. Estava num lugar lindo, parecia ser outono, as folhas das arvores estavam espalhadas por todo lado, dando uma cor bonita ao lugar. Havia uma mulher na frente de Violet, uma mulher estonteante, com cabelos vermelhos como fogo, e os olhos castanhos muito brilhantes. Ela usava um vestido florido que voava com o vento, e parecia estar procurando por alguém.

- Com licença, a senhora poderia me dizer que lugar é este? - Violet perguntou a mulher, que a ignorou como se ela fosse invisível.

- Claire! - Um homem gritou logo atrás de Violet.

- Michael! Ah meu Deus, como você demorou, que saudade! - Michael puxou Claire e começou a girá-la no ar enquanto a beijava.

- Claire, meu amor, eu tenho tantas coisas pra te contar, vamos para casa, eu te conto no caminho. - Michael colocou o braço no ombro de Claire e eles foram andando. A cena mudou.

Já era noite, e Violet estava do lado de Claire. Claire estava em uma pequena floresta, correndo e gritando por Michael, em pânico. Chegou em uma árvore e começou a chorar. Violet se apressou para chegar onde ela estava, e ver o que estava acontecendo. Michael estava morto.

- Michael, acorda! Por favor, não faz isso comigo, não me deixa sozinha, não me deixa... - A voz de Claire falhou, ela se jogou no corpo de Michael e ficou chorando em seu peito.

Violet estava aos poucos se distanciando da cena, algo a puxava para longe de tudo aquilo. A luz branca voltou, e ela ouvia alguém chamando seu nome. Cada vez ficava mais alto...

- Violet! Acorda agora! - Charlotte gritava e sacudia Violet.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que aconteceu Charlotte? - Violet perguntava assustada.

- Olha isso! - E Charlotte mostrou a sua mão, ela estava com um anel de ouro branco, com uma pedra azul em forma de coração rodeada por pequenos diamantes.

- Uau! O Brian acertou mesmo no presente! - Violet disse encantada.

- Presente? Você ainda não se tocou? Brian me pediu em casamento! - Charlotte disse enquanto dava pulinhos e gritinhos histéricos pelo dormitório.

- Casamento? Desculpa, eu quis dizer, vocês só tem 17 anos, não são muito novos para se casar?

- Sim nós somos, mas e daí? Violet, você é uma das únicas pessoas que sabem o quanto a gente se ama, nós fomos feitos um para o outro.

- Sim eu sei, me desculpa por perguntar isso. - Violet disse feliz por sua amiga, mas triste por imaginar que provavelmente nunca teria a sensação que invadia Chalotte.

- Eu quero que você e Josh sejam meus padrinhos, ok? Nem adianta dizer não. Eu e Brian estamos tão animados, ele só esta com medo de pedir a minha mão ao meu pai, mas isso é o que menos importa... - Charlotte dizia animada quando Violet a interrompeu.

- Charlotte, eu e Josh não estamos mais juntos.

- Como assim não estão mais juntos, o que aconteceu? - Charlotte perguntou com um olhar extremamente preocupado.

E Violet contou tudo que aconteceu na sua noite, inclusive a parte em que Snape aparecia.

- Nossa, como tudo isso acontece na sua primeira noite em Hogwarts? Mas que horror, Violet, eu estou me sentindo até mal de estar tão feliz agora. - Charlotte disse chocada.

- Não fique mal, eu estou feliz que tenha terminado tudo com Josh, eu queria fazer isso faz tempo, mas não tinha coragem de deixá-lo, achava que ele era muito bom para sofrer. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo, mas eu vou superar tudo, e se você ainda quiser que eu seja sua madrinha...

- Mas é claro que eu quero! Ah Violet, eu te amo e você sempre pode contar comigo, sabe disso, não sabe? - Charlotte disse enquanto abraçava Violet.

- É claro que sim. Agora vai pro salão principal, encontrar o seu noivo, e eu já desço, ok?

- Ok, te espero lá.

Violet pensava no seu sonho enquanto lavava o rosto, que significado aquilo teria? Era uma história realmente muito triste, mas tinha sido um sonho tão real. Achou melhor deixar pra lá, afinal era só um sonho. Começou a pensar na noite de ontem, pensar em Snape. Não poderia deixar o que aconteceu estragar tudo. Tinha que conquistar aquele homem, a qualquer circunstância. Agora não existia mais Josh, nenhum impedimento. Resolveu que iria escrever uma carta o convidando para encontrá-la no lago, então ela poderia pedir desculpas e ele diria a ela qual seria seu castigo, tudo com a bela visão do lago para amansar o seu amado.

* * *

_" Olá professor Snape, _

_eu queria me desculpar pela maneira que falei com o senhor ontem a noite. Me encontre em frente ao lago depois que as aulas acabarem, e então falaremos sobre meu castigo. _

_Espero que não esteja muito irritado comigo, o admiro muito e odiaria ver o senhor bravo comigo. Bem, falaremos melhor mais tarde, e por favor, não me deixe lá sozinha, vá até o lago._

_Violet Wright"_

* * *

Violet escreveu a carta e foi para o corujal mandar a carta pela coruja de Charlotte, a Lizzy. Violet tinha uma coruja, mas ela estava levando uma carta para seus pais, então achou melhor usar Lizzy.

- Lizzy, querida, entregue esta carta ao professor Snape, e vá embora logo em seguida. Não espere por resposta. - Violet colocou a carta no bico da coruja e ela voou em direção ao salão principal.

Violet chegou ao salão na mesma hora em que Snape pegava a carta do bico de Lizzy.

- Olá Charlotte, está tudo bem? - Violet falou tentando disfarçar o nervosimo e não olhar para a mesa dos professores.

- Sim Violet, você sabe que está. Agora você pode me explicar o que diabos a Lizzy estava fazendo com Snape? - Charlotte perguntou com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ah, eu posso te explicar isso depois? Longa história sabe, depois do jantar eu conto tudo. Está bem assim?

- Sim, mas vai ter que explicar tudinho mesmo.

Violet não resistiu e deu uma olhadinha para Snape, e ele estava a observando. Mas por quê ele não demonstrava nada por aqueles olhos? Violet pensava enquanto olhava para ele.

O café da manhã acabou, e os alunos foram se dispersando em direção as aulas. Violet não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, só pensava nele, e ganhou inúmeras advertências dos professores, principalmente da professora McGonagall.

- Está tudo bem com você, Violet? Você é tão dedicada nas minhas aulas, está tão distraída hoje. Quer dar uma passadinha na enfermaria? Talvez Pomfrey tenha algo que te ajude a melhorar. - McGonagall falou preocupada.

- Sim professora, está tudo bem. Não preciso de ajuda, eu só estou um pouco cansada. Agradeço pela preocupação, fique tranquila, na próxima aula eu estarei bem.

- Se é assim, vamos continuar a aula. - McGonagall voltou a falar sobre como tranformar apito em relógio, e Violet voltou a ficar imersa em seu mundo de pensamentos.

* * *

Josh tinha perseguido ela por todas as aulas, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de fugir, com a ajuda de Charlotte, é claro. Finalmente todas as aulas do dia haviam acabado, e Charlotte mandou Brian destrair Josh, enquanto Violet ia para o lago.

_" Eu vou precisar de muita sorte agora, tomara que ele venha. Merlin me ajude, por favor." -_ Violet pensava enquanto olhava para as portas do castelo. Resolveu olhar o lago, talvez isso a acalmasse um pouco. Alguns minutos depois, o céu começou a dar fortes indícios de que uma tempestade estava próxima.

- Ah vem logo Sev, antes que chova e a gente não possa mais conversar! - Violet falou para si mesma.

- Senhorita Wright? - Snape perguntou logo atrás de Violet.

- Professor, que bom que você veio. Eu queria me desculpar muito por tudo que aconteceu, e saber qual seria meu castigo. - Violet perguntou vermelha como um tomate, pensando que o professor tinha ouvido ela o chamando de Sev.

- Sim senhorita, conversei com o diretor e decidimos que perderá 50 pontos e terá duas detenções. - Snape disse quando várias gotas começaram a cair.

- 50 pontos no segundo dia? Os alunos da corvinal vão me matar! - Violet disse chocada, e a chuva já estava forte ao ponto de deixar os dois encharcados.

- Pensasse nisso antes de fazer o que fez ontem, agora vamos voltar ao castelo, a tempestade está muito forte. - Snape disse enquanto corria em direção ao castelo, mas Violet deu um grito /que o fez virar.

Na pressa de fugir da tempestade, Violet escorregou e acabou caindo no lago negro. O único problema é que ela não sabia nadar...

- Professor, me ajuda, eu não sei nadar! - Violet gritava quando alguma coisa pegou o seu pé e começou a puxá-la para baixo.

Snape não pensou duas vezes antes de pular no lago. Conseguiu desprender a coisa que agarrava Violet e a trouxe para a superfície.

- Ah, por quê você tem que cair no lago? Acorda! - Snape gritou enquanto sacudia Violet para que ela acordasse.

- Enervate! - Snape conjurou o feitiço e em seguida Violet abriu os olhos e começou a cuspir água.

Ela só podia ter morrido e estava no paraíso, o rosto de Snape estava bem acima do dela, os cabelos molhados grudavam em seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para ela com preocupação. Aquele visão sexy e aquele olhar preocupado, ela se convenceu que definitivamente estava no paraíso.

- Ah Severo, meu amor! - Violet disse enquanto abraçava Snape.

_"Mas que diabos ela estava fazendo? Será que ela bateu a cabeça quando caiu?" _ - Snape pensou enquanto retribuía o abraço e olhava confuso.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: Espero que vocês eu não tenha decepcionado vocês com esse capítulo. Eu prometo que no próximo eu escrevo um capítulo maior e melhor do que esse. Não se esqueçam de deixar um review pessoal;***


	3. Olhe para mim

**3- Olhe para mim**

A chuva caía cada vez mais forte, e a maioria dos alunos já estavam em seus salões comunais. Mas duas pessoas continuavam no jardim, protagonizando uma cena surreal. Violet Wright abraçava Severus Snape como se ele fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Qual aluno de Hogwarts, em seus mais profundos delírios, imaginaria Severus Snape abraçado com uma aluna nos jardins de Hogwarts? Ainda mais no meio de uma tempestade!

Violet não queria largar Severus, estava quase chorando de emoção por ter encontrado finalmente o seu lugar no mundo, era ali, aconchegada a ele. Tinha a sensação de que toda sua vida fora vivida para que chegasse naquele momento, o momento mais perfeito. A ironia é que esse momento tenha sido sua morte, como Violet acreditava.

- Você está bem? Venha comigo, preciso de te levar para a ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey tem que examiná-la, acho que bateu a sua cabeça quando caiu. - Disse Snape e em seguida começou a carregar o corpo quase inerte de Violet.

Violet não fez nenhuma objeção, só se deixou levar por aqueles braços. Sentia a melhor sensação do mundo, fechou os olhos para aproveitar mais. Nem em seus melhores sonhos poderia imaginar o quão perfeito seria o momento em que Severus a pegaria no colo, e a carregaria para o castelo. Aliás, achava impossível de acontecer, encontrava em seus sonhos o refúgio, o lugar onde poderia ser feliz. Mas não sabia o que era felicidade de verdade, nunca havia sentido. E agora era só o que invadia seu peito, e irradiava energicamente por todo seu corpo. Sua boca não conseguia apagar o sorriso insistente, seu peito vibrava com as batidas de seu coração acelerado.

Severus carregava Violet, e quando já estava na metade do caminho, finalmente olhou para a menina em seus braços.

"_Mesmo depois de tudo ela continua sorrindo, estranho, talvez seja o efeito da pancada na cabeça. Mas ela fica tão doce sorrindo, parece um anjo. Que coisa, Severus! Pare de pensar asneiras e chegue logo na ala hospitalar!"_- Severus lutava com seus próprios pensamentos, era o coração contra a razão, ele só não percebia o que estava sentindo.

Finalmente chegaram a ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey ajudou Severus a colocar Violet na cama, em seguida Severus secou as roupas molhadas de Violet com um feitiço.

- Por Merlin, o que aconteceu com vocês dois? - Madame Pomfrey perguntou assustada com o estado dos dois.

- É uma longa história, o fato é que com a tempestade lá fora - Severus fez uma pausa e observou preocupado Violet desacordada na cama- a menina escorregou e caiu no lago. Estava se afogando quando a socorri, fiz um Enervate e ela cuspiu toda a água que havia engolido. Em seguida abriu os olhos brevemente, disse coisas sem sentido, e voltou a fechá-los. Acho que levou uma pancada na cabeça quando saiu, o provável motivo das coisas sem sentido. - Snape disse voltando a controlar suas emoções e esconder a preocupação que sentia, vestindo novamente a sua máscara.

- Já está tarde, não precisamos acordar o diretor essa hora. Fique tranquilo, cuidarei bem da menina. Amanhã antes das aulas passe aqui com Albus, e discutiremos o que aconteceu e o que a menina tem.

- Boa noite, Pomfrey. - Snape virou-se e andou em direção a porta da ala hospitalar, com sua capa preta deslizando pelo chão, do mesmo modo pelo qual havia ganho o apelido de morcegão.

Chegando em seus aposentos, Severus se jogou numa poltrona e encheu um copo com uísque de fogo.

_"Que noite! Será que a menina está bem? Tão estudiosa, uma das poucas alunas talentosas de Hogwarts. Aquele Cooper é mesmo um babaca de perder uma garota tão boa quanto ela. Mas o que é que está acontecendo comigo? Por quê eu não consigo parar de pensar nela? É só uma aluna qualquer. Não ligo pra ela, não faz diferença. Trocaria a vida dela facilmente pela vida de Lily. Ah, minha doce Lily, como eu sinto sua falta, ninguém nunca chegará a seus pés, muito menos uma corvinal qualquer. Eu estou mesmo comparando as duas? Merlin, já pode parar de brincar com a minha mente." _-Snape deixou o resto do líquido forte percorrer sua gargante, e fechou os olhos.

* * *

- Albus, Severus, que bom que estão aqui - Madame Pomfrey disse com alívio - a menina está bem. Não acho que tenha batido a cabeça Severus, só estava fraca depois de ter ficado tanto tempo sem ar. Ela já está acordada, venham. - Severus e Albus seguiram Madame Pomfrey em direção ao leito de Violet.

- Como a senhorita está se sentindo? - Severus perguntou, enquanto Albus olhava com curiosidade para o professor e seu jeito preocupado.

- Estou ótima Sev, oh me desculpe, estou ótima professor. - Violet ficou vermelha como um tomate, não parava de chamá-lo de Sev.

- Acho que devemos deixá-la descansar um pouco Severus, venha comigo, precisamos conversar. - Albus disse, e Severus seguiu o diretor em direção a porta da enfermaria.

Chegando na sala do diretor, Albus fez sinal para que Severus se sentasse.

- O que está acontecendo entre você e a senhorita Wright? - Albus perguntou com seu típico olhar, que dava a sensação de que conseguir ler a alma das pessoas.

- Eu creio que já lhe contei tudo que aconteceu ontem à noite, Albus.

- Não é disto que eu estou falando Severus, não finja que não sabe o que eu quero dizer. Me refiro ao modo como tem se comportado nos últimos dias, eu venho observado a maneira como a senhorita Wright fica perto de você, e como os dois não param de trocar olhares.

- Ah não me faça rir Albus, está sugerindo que eu tenho um caso com Violet? - Severus perguntou chocado.

- Não Severus, apenas que isso pode ser um começo de um sentimento mais profundo entre os dois. E desde quando ela o chama de Sev, e você a chama de Violet? - Dumbledore arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ah eu realmente não acredito no que estou ouvindo, sinceramente Albus, você esta ficando caduco. Não vou perder mais meu tempo com essa conversa, com licença. - Severus se levantou e saiu como um furacão da sala, com sua capa farfalhando ruídosamente.

_"Mas que absurdo, Albus está ficando muito velho mesmo. Eu, apaixonado por aquela garotinha? Aquela criancinha? Ora, eu só estava preocupado com o bem estar dela. Quando eu maltrato os alunos ele reclama, e quando eu os trato bem ele reclama também? É realmente um absurdo. Essa menina vai sair da ala hospitalar hoje, e por precaução vou me manter bem distante, para evitar essas caduquices de Albus." _- Snape andava em direção as masmorras, teria aula com o terceiro ano agora, com o quinto depois, e mais tarde com o temido sétimo ano.

* * *

- Violet! O que aconteceu com você? - Charlotte deu um pulo de alegria ao ver Violet, dois segundos depois lembrou que não deveria pular até ter uma explicação, então cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha indignada pelo seu sumiço.

- Eu caí no lago, fiquei um tempo sem ar, e o professor Snape me salvou. Eu tive que passar um tempo na ala hospitalar, foi só isso. - Violet disse tentando evitar olhar nos olhos de Charlotte.

- Só isso? Você podia ter morrido! Ah, eu nem imagino o que eu faria sem a minha madrinha fofuxa. - Charlotte apertou as bochechas de Violet e as duas começaram a rir.

- Já estava com saudade da sua loucura, Charlotte, passar um tempo sem ela já me deixa mal. Mas temos que ir agora, vamos nos atrasar para a aula. - E então as duas saíram da sala comunal apressadas.

Chegaram na aula de feitiços, e Charlotte sentou com Brian, fato que Violet agradecia muito mentalmente, assim teria tempo para pensar no que aconteceu na noite anterior.

_"O que foi aquilo tudo? Ele foi tão lindo, tao carinhoso, retribuiu meu abraço, ainda me levou no colo para a enfermaria! O que está acontecendo com o antigo Severus? Talvez eu esteja conseguindo desarmar algumas de suas proteções. Eu não posso perder essa chance, o que aconteceu ontem foi a prova de que eu estou amolecendo o coração dele. Hoje depois da aula vou conversar com ele, que Merlin me ajude!"_ - Violet cruzou os dedos e fechou os olhos, quando os abriu o professor Flitwick estava bem na sua frente, com uma cara que dizia presta atenção, se não eu te mato.

Violet não conseguia para de olhar o relógio, como os segundos demoravam a passar, pensava ela. Depois do que pareceu um ano inteiro para Violet, chegou a hora da aula de poções. Violet saiu correndo para não se atrasar, mas alguém esbarrou atrás dela e a derrubou no chão.

- Olhe por onde anda, queridinha. - Lisa Clark disse para ela, e em seguida deu o braço para Josh, e ele ficou observando Violet como um babaca, o babaca que ele sempre fora.

- Estúpidos! - Violet estava ficando nervosa tentando juntar todos os seus pertences, e acabou demorando um pouco mais do que deveria.

- Está atrasada senhorita Wright, menos 5 pontos para Corvinal.

_"O que? Ele está tirando pontos de mim porque eu cheguei dois minutos atrasada? Cadê o Severus que me salvou no lago ontem a noite, o que retribuiu meu abraço e que me olhou preocupado? O que eu fiz de errado? Eu não acredito que eu tenha estragado tudo!" _- Violet pensou enquanto se dirigia a única mesa vazia, a que ficava justamente em frente a mesa do professor.

* * *

O tempo passava, e Violet não conseguia parar de olhar Severus. Por mais que tentasse se preocupar com a poção, a vontade de olhar para ele era maior. Ela não sabia dizer quando foi exatamente que se tornou tão dependente dele, mas ele era tudo que ela queria, tudo que precisava, o seu vício, a sua droga.

_"Por quê essa menina não para de me olhar? Será que o Albus estava certo? Quero dizer, certo sobre os sentimentos dela. É claro que eu não sentiria nada assim, é absurdo que ele pense isso. Eu preciso arranjar um jeito de afastá-la de mim, isso não pode continuar assim"_ - Severus concluiu, e pouco tempo depois a aula acabou.

- Estão dispensados. - Severus disse aos alunos, e depois foi para sua escrivaninha organizar alguns papéis.

Quando todos os alunos haviam saído da sala, Violet se aproximou da escrivaninha do professor. Ele estava tão concentrado no que estava fazendo que não havia notado a presença dela ali. Ela colocou uma de suas mãos em cima dos papéis, ele levantou a cabeça e seu olhar encontrou o dela.

- Mas o que ainda está fazendo aqui? - Severus perguntou juntando os papéis rapidamente, e ficando nervoso com o fato dos dois estarem sozinhos.

- Eu queria conversar com você, professor.

- Mas precisava ser agora? A senhorita tem aula, e eu estava querendo resolver algumas coisas nesse tempo que tenho livre. - Severus evitava a todo custo olhar nos olhos de Violet, não sabia explicar nem a si mesmo, mas quando olhava nos olhos dela tudo dentro dele mudava. Não sabia como agir, o que dizer.

- Olhe para mim. - Violet levantou o queixo de Severus e o fez olhar para ela.

Os dois estavam a centímetros de distância um do outro, os corações deles batiam tão rápidos que quase dava para escutar. Violet não conseguiu resistir, não com a proximidade dos dois. Sabia que aquilo poderia significar o fim de tudo que ela planejava, mas tinha que tentar. Ela colou os lábios nos dele, e ele também não conseguiu resistir. A língua de Violet travava uma batalha com a de Severus, querendo cada vez mais. Os corpos cada vez mais ansiosos um pelo outro, o cerébro implorava por oxigênio, mas nenhum dos dois queria ceder a ele. Pouco tempo depois, Violet não aguentou, e teve que desfazer o beijo para respirar um pouco. Foi o suficiente para que Severus se desse conta do que acabara de acontecer.

- **O que foi isso? O que acabamos de fazer?**

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: eu tenho andando bem romântica ultimamente, e está ai o resultado. Espero que eu tenha agradado quem está lendo a fic, e queria dizer que eu pretendo finalizá-la mais ou menos no capítulo 10. Prometo não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo, espero que a minha criatividade apareça. Bom final de semana pra td ****mundo;* Amy Brown Carter.**


	4. Encontros e desencontros

**4- ****Encontros e desencontros**

**O que nós acabamos de fazer? **- Severus olha para Violet de um jeito que a faz chorar imediatamente. - Isso é totalmente irracional! Eu beijando uma aluna, uma aluna! Olha o que você me fez fazer! Quer acabar com a minha carreira, garota?

- O que? Acabar com a sua carreira? Eu amo você, por que eu iria fazer algo assim com o amor da minha vida? - Violet falou indignada.

- Olha só, vamos esclarecer alguns pontos. Primeiro, você não me ama, e eu definitivamente não amo você. Será que você não percebe que isso só vai nos trazer problemas? Eu não nego que me sinto atraído por você, mas eu sei que não é amor. O que você sente pode ser mais que uma atração, paixão provavelmente. Mas eu te garanto que não é amor, porque disso eu entendo perfeitamente. Por favor, faça um favor por nós dois: finja que eu não existo. - Ele parou para observar Violet, que continuava estática, sem nem piscar os olhos.

- Eu, eu, ah, eu não sei o que dizer. - Ela o observou com os olhos transbordando em lágrimas em meio a um silêncio pertubador. - Eu realmente achei que me amasse Severus, tinha esperanças ao menos. Tudo bem, se você quer assim, eu compreendo. Fique tranquilo, eu não vou estragar a sua brilhante carre... - Violet não aguentou mais ficar ali, tendo que sentir a presença dele, e saiu correndo em direção a torre da Corvinal.

Severus desabou em sua poltrona e começou a chorar. Sim, ele estava chorando, era tão difícil imaginar Severus Snape chorando, ainda mais difícil imaginar que ele fazia isso regularmente. Mas agora era diferente, isso não tinha nada a ver com Lily. Ele não fazia ideia do quanto seria difícil magoar Violet, mas agora ele sabia que não era nada fácil.

_- Está feito, Severus. Vai passar, essa dor vai passar. Confie em si mesmo, pare de chorar! Está tudo certo, como deveria estar, a menina vai ficar muito melhor sem você, acredite! Você fez a coisa certa, com o tempo a dor fica mais fácil de suportar. Ela vai ser feliz, vai aproveitar a juventude e ser feliz, como ela merece, não ser condenada a passar o resto da vida com um homem rude, infeliz. Esse infelizmente é seu destino, mas deixe-a ir, como fez com Lily. Se a ama, deixe-a ir, mesmo que ela não veja no momento que o destino dela não é com você. _- A consciência dele brigava fortemente com seus sentimentos, mas no fim parece que ela venceu. Ele se deixou cair da cadeira, para fitar o teto de sua sala, sentir a sua dor.

Violet percorria os corredores cega no meio de tantas lágrimas. Seus pensamentos já não tinham a menor coerência, tudo parecia estar ficando cada vez mais lento, as batidas de seu coração, a sua consciência. Tudo que via pela frente era uma vida condenada, repleta de dor. Sentia-se como alguém beijado por um dementador, sem alma, somente uma casca vazia, exceto pela dor que a consumia. Chegou ao dormitório, nem quis olhar se tinha alguém ali, apenas deitou na sua cama, decidiu que faltaria o jantar, afinal a última coisa em que ela pensava era comer. Pegou seu iPod, e colocou na música que a faria parar de chorar, sentir-se pelo menos vazia por completo.

**I have nothing left**

**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**

**We've been falling for all this time**

**And now I'm lost in paradise**

**Run away, run away**

**One day we won't feel this pain anymore**

**Take it all away**

**Shadows of you**

**'Cause they won't let me go**

**Till I have nothing left**

**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**

**We've been falling for all this time**

**And now I'm lost in paradise**

**Alone and lost in paradise**

Ela adormeceu.

* * *

- Violet! Acorda! - Charlotte gritou tão alto que as meninas do outro dormitório mandaram ela calar a boca.

- Ah vão dormir, suas desocupadas!

- Charlotte, o que é isso? Você está louca? Gritando a essa hora da manhâ? O que aconteceu? - Ela encarou assustada a amiga que estava com seu iPod na mão.

- O que é isso? Eu que pergunto Violet, o que é isso? - Ela sacudiu o iPod na cara de Violet.

- Ora, isso é um iPod. Um aparelho que os trouxas usam para ouvi...

- Eu sei para que essa porcaria serve! Eu quero saber por que eu te encontrei dormindo com os olhos encharcados, com essa droga no seu ouvido! O que aconteceu para você faltar o jantar, Violet? Vamos lá, eu sei que você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim há muito tempo. Está na hora de contar, e não se atreva a mentir de novo para mim!

- Tudo bem, eu conto, mas num lugar mas reservado. Mas para de fazer escândalo primeiro, e me deixa lavar o rosto e trocar de roupa, eu já volto.

Violet encarava seu rosto no espelho do banheiro, e pensava em tudo que vinha acontecendo ultimamente, desde do dia em que Josh a traiu com Lisa, que parecia tão distante agora. A vida dela tinha mudado totalmente depois daquele momento, nunca pensou que iria se sentir tão feliz para em seguida se sentir tão sem vida. Aquele beijo de ontem, aquele beijo parecia tão real, tão verdadeiro, sim, foi um beijo bastante apaixonado.

- _Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez eu esteja confundindo amor com paixão, mas não da maneira que ele pensava. Eu o amo, mas ele não me ama, deve ser só uma paixão pequena o suficiente para ele me dispensar. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida, tão idiota em pensar que ele me amava? É hora de encarar a verdade Violet, parar de mentir, para Charlotte e para você também, você nunca vai ficar com ele._ - Esse pensamento fez uma pequena lágrima escapar de seus olhos, que ela se apressou em secar. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, trocou de roupa, e saiu pela porta, pronta para enfrentar Charlotte, e tudo que a vida quisesse que ela enfrentasse.

- Venha Violet, vamos para o jardim, a essa hora não tem ninguém lá. - Charlotte puxou Violet pela mão e a guiou pelo corredores do castelo.

As duas sentaram na árvore em frente ao lago, árvore que Violet sabia que Severus costumava se sentar com Lily. Sentiu inveja dela naquele momento, afinal ela tinha o amor dele tantos anos após sua morte, mesmo tendo se casado com seu maior inimigo. Charlotte despertou Violet de seu sonho diurno para discutir sobre a noite passada.

- Vamos lá, Violet, pode começar a falar.

- Tudo bem, é bastante coisa, mas eu vou tentar resumir. - Violet fez uma pausa para respirar fundo, e voltou a falar. - Bem, eu tenho escondido isso há muito tempo, eu sempre gostei muito do professor Snape. - Muito como, Violet? - Não me interrompa, por favor, Charlotte, já está sendo difícil o bastante. Eu sempre gostei muito dele, quero dizer, sempre fui apaixonada por ele. Mesmo quando eu estava com Josh, eu só pensava nele. E não faz muito tempo, que eu percebi que essa paixão que durava anos, não era algo qualquer, Charlotte, era amor de verdade. E então, desde aquele dia que me parece tão distante, no qual Josh me traiu com Lisa, eu estive determinada a conquistar o amor dele. Eu sei que isso soa tão idiota, amor não se conquista, simplesmente acontece. Mas quando se está amando você não pensa muito nas loucuras em que vai cometar na busca pelo amado. Ontem, no fim da aula, eu fiquei para discutir sobre os nossos sentimentos com ele. Aconteceram algumas coisas antes disso, que me fizeram ter certeza que ele me amava, como eu disse, eu não estava na minha fase mais pensativa. Então nós nos beijamos. Foi algo instintivo, eu tive e tenho certeza de que ele queria muito aquilo, o que me faz pensar que ele deve ter ao menos uma quedinha por mim. Mas depois que acabou, parece que a realidade do que ele tinha acabado de fazer surgiu, e ele começou a falar muitas coisas que me destruíram por dentro, no final ele mandou eu esquecer que ele existe, e o resto você já sabe. - Violet ficou fitando a grama quando acabou de falar.

- Nossa, Violet, eu estou sem palavras. - Charlotte a encarou chocada. - Por que você escondeu isso de mim por tanto tempo? Eu podia ter te ajudado, eu estou me sentindo tão culpada por não ter insistido antes...

- Oh não, por favor, Charlotte, não se sinta culpada. A única culpada de algo aqui sou eu, eu deveria ter te contado isso há muito tempo, me desculpe, não foi por não confiar em você, você sabe que é minha irmã, mas foi porque eu achei mais fácil sabe, guardar isso para mim. Eu nunca imaginei que as coisas iriam chegar aos extremos.

- Agora você me promete que nunca mais vai mentir ou esconder nada para mim, promete Violet?

- É claro que sim, prometo. - As duas se abraçaram com algumas lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto.

- Agora eu tenho que te contar algumas coisas, Violet querida... - Charlotte fez uma cara de inocente para Violet.

- Ai, vamos lá, fala logo. Quando você faz essa cara, é melhor ouvir de vez.

- Poxa, não é nada muito ruim. Eu vou me casar com Brian em dezembro! E, como você vai ser minha madrinha, é claro que você tem que vim escolher o vestido comigo, mesmo que isso inclua um jantar super desagradával com a minha mãe. E a parte que não é tao legal é que esse jantar é hoje, já falei com seus pais e com Dumbledore, está tudo ok, e você com certeza vai.

- Ah, é claro que eu vou, e mais uma vez obrigada por decidir a minha vida sozinha, Charlotte. - As duas riram exatamente como riram naquele mesmo lugar, no primeiro ano, no início da amizade das duas.

- Que louco isso, por um momento parecia que nós eramos aquelas garotinhas de 11 anos, sentadas e rindo nos jardins da escola, sem nenhum problema para pensar.

- Eu também senti isso, que estranho né? Mas agora eu tenho que me preparar para esse "maravilhoso" jantar. Como você adora decidir a minha vida, a senhorita já parou para pensar que eu não tenho roupa para usar?

- É claro que já, e por isso eu comprei um vestido lindo para você. - Charlotte disse orgulhosa de sua rapidez.

- Hum, então eu acho melhor a gente ir para o café da manhã logo, não é? Já devemos estar atrasadas.

A cadeira dele estava vazia. Violet se perguntava a razão daquela ausência, será que ele estava fugindo dela? Bem, não faria mais nada para atrapalhar a vida dele, agora tudo que acontecesse seria apenas obra do destino, ela não iria correr atrás de mais nada.

* * *

O tempo dessa vez passou bem rápido, Violet se divertiu bastante na companhia de Charlotte, que finalmente havia deixado Brian um pouco de lado e dedicado seu tempo apenas a amiga.

- Vamos lá Violet, já estamos atrasada, sai logo desse banheiro! - Gritava Charlotte, linda em um vestido vermelho de alças finas, que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos.

- Eu não vou sair! Charlotte, eu estou ridicula nesse vestido, ele é lindo, mas não é para mim! É sexy demais, eu não vou usar uma coisa dessas, muito menos para jantar com a sua mãe! Ah fala sério, imagina eu entrando no salão principal com uma coisa dessas.

- Nós vamos ficar por pouco tempo Violet, só até a mamãe chegar. Ela me prometeu que não ia demorar, mas se você não sair dessa droga de banheiro a gente vai acabar nunca jantando! Violet Wright, eu vou contar até três, e se a senhorita não sair desse banheiro vai ter sérios problemas depois, um, dois...

A porta do banheiro se abre e surge uma Violet deslumbrante e roxa de vergonha, num vestido verde esmeralda longo, com um decote simples e sexy nas costas.

- Me diz logo Charlotte, por que um vestido tão exagerado para um simples jantar com a sua mãe? - Perguntou uma Violet extremamente desconfiada.

- Ahn, quando eu comprei era para impressionar o idiota do Josh. Mas agora eu sei quem você quer impressionar, e acho que serve para ele também...

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu não quero impressioná-lo, eu disse que não iria influenciar em mais nada. Ele pediu para esquecê-lo, isso eu não posso fazer, mas posso fingir ao menos. Ele me odeia, Charlotte, me odeia.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele não te odeia, se não ele não teria te beijado ontem. Mas quanto a impressioná-lo, você não vai fazer nada Violet, se ele se impressionar a culpa será toda dele. - Violet riu em meio a algumas lágrimas - Agora para de chorar, e vamos logo, já está na hora.

Assim que Violet e Charlotte chegaram ao salão principal naqueles vestidos, várias cabeças se viraram para elas. Enquanto as duas passavam, o murmurinho ficava cada vez mais alto. Violet viu Lisa repreendendo um Josh boquiaberto antes de desviar o olhar para a mesa dos professores, e perceber que Severus estava ali, olhando sem nem piscar pra ela, o que ele queria afinal? Aquilo já estava ficando confuso demais.

_- Como ela está linda nesse vestido verde, parece uma princesa. Ela realmente é perfeita, e quanto mais eu a vejo eu me pergunto se realmente vou aguentar ficar longe dela, eu já perdi Lily, será que deveria deixá-la ir também? Merlin, por favor me ajude a tomar a decisão certa dessa vez, eu já perdi muitas coisas nessa vida por não saber que caminho escolher. _- Severus pensava enquanto olhava aquela linda menina, com seus olhos azuis contrastando tão belamente com o verde esmeralda de seu vestido.

- Você já notou que ele não consegue desviar o olhar de você, Violet?

- Sim, eu já notei, e também não estou entendendo nada, mas não vou procurá-lo para entender. Tenta fingir que a gente não está falando dele, e desgruda os olhos da mesa dos professores! - Violet disse já irritada com Charlotte, com os olhares e o murmurinho no salão, e com a demora da senhora Lowsley.

- Ah tudo bem, Violet, não precisa se estressar. Olha lá, a mamãe chegou! - Charlotte correu para abraçar a mãe, que deixou seu andar imponente para trás e correu para abraçar a filha.

- Ah, minha Charlotte querida, como você está meu amor? - Elizabeth Lowsley passava a mão nos cabelos da filha.

- Eu estou ótima, mamãe. Aqui está Violet, que a senhora já conhece.

- Como vai, senhora Lowsley? - Violet perguntou cordialmente.

- Ótima, senhorita Wright. Vamos logo, se não nos atrasaremos para o jantar. - Elizabeth acenou para Dumbledore, e então as três foram andando em direção aos portões de Hogwarts.

_- O que será que Violet está indo fazer com Elizabeth e a filha dela a uma hora dessas? Elizabeth odeia qualquer um que não seja sangue puro, estranho isso, muito estranho._ - Snape se perguntava enquanto observava as três saindo do salão. - _Quando o jantar acabar vou tirar isso a limpo com Albus. _

* * *

- Dumbledore! - Snape gritou o diretor, que estava se dirigindo para seus aposentos.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Severus? - O diretor perguntou, olhando por trás de seus oclinhos de meia lua.

- Não, eu só queria saber por que Violet, quero dizer, a senhorita Wright e a senhorita Lowsley saíram com Elizabeth?

- Elas foram escolher o vestido do casamento da senhorita Lowsley, e aproveitarão para jantar. Mas por que o interesse em Violet Wright?

- Não estou interessado nela diretor, só fiquei curioso devido ao fato das duas estarem saindo a essa hora do castelo. Acho que não é algo muito comum, não é mesmo? Com licença diretor, boa noite. - Severus andou em direção as masmorras, com sua capa arrastando no chão e os cabelos negros voando ao vento.

Albus sorria para si mesmo, no meio do corredor. - _Quem ele pensa que engana? Está completamente apaixonado, nem consegue mais disfarçar. Esses dois ainda vão render boas histórias juntos... _- Ele saiu andando em direção a seus aposentos, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso no rosto.

Chegando em seu quarto, Severus desabou exausto na cama, e decidiu o que faria em relação a Violet.

- _Ah minha Violet, eu não posso, eu não devo, mas vai ser o que eu vou fazer. Eu não aguento ficar sem você, eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro que cometi com Lily, não vou deixá-la ir e perdê-la para sempre. Amanhã mesmo eu converso com você, e nós dois finalmente vamos poder ficar juntos. Eu realmente sou um idiota por te magoar, mas eu espero que me perdoe. Me ajude, Merlin._

* * *

__**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: mil desculpas, eu sei que eu demorei séculos para postar esse capítulo, só que eu estava muito ocupada, e toda vez que eu escrevia alguma coisa eu deletava tudo e queria reescrever. Eu espero que tenha ficado bom, e mais uma vez desculpa pelos séculos sem postar, não se esqueçam de deixar um review, vai me deixar muito feliz. Kisses;***


	5. Perguntas sem respostas

**5- Perguntas sem respostas**

Assim que sairam dos terrenos da escola, Elizabeth Lowsley pediu que a filha aparatasse com Violet no lugar que as duas já haviam combinado antes.

- Para onde a senhorita vai me levar?

- Deixa de ser curiosa Violet Wright, nós vamos aparatar lá agora. - Charlotte parou e ficou observando Violet por uns 40 segundos em silêncio.

- O que foi agora? - Charlotte ria da cara de confusa da amiga - Por Merlin, por quê você está parada há séculos olhando para minha cara?

- Eu só estou te irritando um pouquinho, você sabe que eu adoro te irritar, e eu estava me recordando que hoje ainda não tinha te irritado, então aqui estou eu te deixando curiosa e confusa, e você sempre cai, não é? Meu bebezinho inocente. - Ela disse a última frase apertando as bochechas de Violet, que estava vermelha de raiva.

- Vamos logo vai, chega de brincadeiras por hoje, ok? Eu ainda vou ter que aguentar a sua mãe que simplesmente ama a minha companhia, e falando nela, ela já deve estar bufando de raiva por a gente demorar tanto, entao va... - Charlotte não deixou ela terminar e aparatou para fazer ela calar a boca.

- Você está louca de aparatar desse jeito? Eu poderia ter me soltado de você, minha Cha fofinha! - Violet provocou sabendo que chamar a amiga de Cha era o mesmo que cavar a própria sepultura.

- Ok, ok, isso foi golpe baixo, acho que estamos quites agora. A sua sorte é que é minha madrinha de casamento, senão eu mataria você nesse exato momento.

- Charlotte! - Elizabeth gritava raivosa de dentro de uma loja de noivas.

- Vamos, mamãe está surtando, por quê você está parada aqui?

Violet olhava ao redor, a rua cheia de lojinhas iluminadas e folhas que se espalhavam pela calçada, devido ao outono que chegaria em poucos dias, e tinha a sensação que já vira aquela rua em algum lugar.

- É a rua do sonho! - Ela acabou pensando alto demais.

- O que? Você está bem, Violet? Vamos logo, antes que a mamãe vire um dragão!

- Mas por que vocês demoraram tanto assim? Pararam para tomar um suco de abobóra e comer um bolinho?

- Me desculpa mãe, é que a gente acabou conversando por um tempinho. O que é isso que você está segurando? - Charlotte olhava com repulsa para o vestido que estava nas mãos da mãe, cheio de camadas, muito brilho, e completamente bufante.

- Não é lindo? É perfeito para você meu amor! - Os olhinhos de Elizabeth brilhavam.

- Mãe, pode ser lindo para você, mas eu definitivamente não vou me casar nisso, me desculpa. - Ela parou para observar uma destraída Violet, que segurava um lindo vestido longo com decote em V, que tinha delicadas rendas pretas em volta do decote e na barra, e as rendas tinham um contraste maravilhoso com o branco do vestido - Mas eu definitivamente acho que a Violet acertou em cheio!

Ouvir o seu nome fez Violet sair dos pensamentos em que mergulhara, ao lembrar do sonho que há muito tempo deixou de lado. Ela viu o olhar de ódio que Elizabeth lançava para ela, e não conseguiu mais parar de encarar o chão envergonhada depois disso. Charlotte entrou no provador, e as duas ficaram lado a lado, em um silêncio mortal, num dos momentos mais estranhos da vida de Violet. Mas por um lado ela agradecia por isso, assim teria um pouco mais de tempo para pensar no sonho.

_- Mas o que diabos isso significa? Eu jurava que esse sonho era só um sonho qualquer, será que isso é uma espécie de sinal? Ah vamos lá, Violet, não seja infantil, é so uma coincidência... mas de qualquer maneira vou tentar descobrir o nome desse lugar. Isso é realmente uma coincidência que merece ser investigada... _- Charlotte interrompeu os pensamentos de Violet e o silêncio constragendor da sala ao sair do provador. Ela deixara as duas completamente boquiabertas, e por algum milagre que Violet não tinha ideia de qual fosse, conseguiu derreter o coração da mãe e deixá-la em prantos.

- Eu não acredito que você está chorando mãe, esse momento merecia uma foto. - Ela abraçou a mãe e conseguiu acalmá-la depois de uns 5 minutos, entao Violet foi falar com ela.

- Você realmente tem noção do quando está linda, Charlotte? - Elas se abraçaram e uma pequena lágrima caiu dos olhos de Violet.

- Ah, por favor, você também não! Agora está na sua vez de experimentar o vestido que eu escolhi para você, eu tenho certeza que vai ficar linda. - Ela entregou um longo vestido azul bebê, de tecido leve, tomara que caia, marcado na cintura.

Violet realmente ficou linda com o vestido, e isso nem Elizabeth pode negar. Depois que as três escolheram todos os detalhes das roupas, foram andando para um famoso restaurante bruxo que ficava na esquina da rua.

- Charlotte, eu realmente amei a loja onde compramos os vestidos, e achei a rua muito bonita..., mas ainda não descobri em que lugar exatamente nós estamos. - Ela tentou perguntar de um jeito natural.

- Nós estamos em um pequeno vilarejo bruxo na Grécia. Mamãe tem muitos amigos aqui, então ela vem bastante. Ela me sugeriu essa loja, e disse que eu não me arrependeria de vir, então eu decidi comprar aqui o vestido de noiva. E pelo visto ela estava completamente certa!

- É, ela estava, você se importa de dizer o nome exato desse vilarejo? - Violet já estava ficando nervosa.

- Ah por favor, Violet, o nome é grego, eu não sei falar. E isso também não importa, por que você está tão interessada em saber isso?

- Não é nada, me desculpa por insistir. - Ela desistiu de perguntar, pois já estava deixando Charlotte desconfiada.

O jantar das três foi mais que satisfatório para um ambiente que tinha Violet Wright e Elizabeth Lowsley ao mesmo tempo. Elizabeth deixou as duas em Hogwarts um pouco antes de Filch fechar as portas do castelo, por pouco não ficariam no lado de fora. Ao chegarem na sala comunal Charlotte subiu para o dormitório e Violet decidiu ficar para aproveitar o silêncio que estava e pensar um pouco mais no sonho.

- Violet... - Alguém sussurrou nos ouvidos dela, e quando ela se recuperou do susto e olhou para trás viu quem menos esperava encontrar ali: Josh Cooper!

- Mas o que é que você está fazendo aqui? Você é louco? Quem deixou você entrar? - Violet estava completamente chocada.

- Eu sou grifinório mas também não sou burro, Violet, eu sabia que você iria chegar tarde, então esperei que todo mundo fosse para os dormitórios e resolvi o desafio da Corvinal para entrar, então aqui estou eu. Me desculpa por fazer isso desse jeito, mas eu achei que era a única maneira de falar com você, e eu realmente preciso falar com você.

- Precisa falar comigo? Você me trai com aquela garota patética, deixa ela me humilhar toda vez que ela tem a oportunidade, fica me encarando com essa cara de babaca ao invés de controlar aquela coisa, e agora, depois de dois meses você vem e diz que precisa falar comigo? Qual é o seu problema, Josh?

- Eu sei que eu sou um grande babaca, eu sei que o que eu fiz foi extremamente estúpido, e também sei que a Lisa e patética. Eu realmente não sei o que me levou a fazer aquilo com você, Violet, mas todo esse tempo que eu passei com a Lisa me ajudou a perceber que eu nunca vou encontrar alguém como você. Eu te amo, eu quero você de volta, eu não aguento mais passar um dia sequer sem você, me perdoa por favor. Volta a ser a minha namorada? - Josh pediu de joelhos.

Tudo em que Violet conseguia pensar era Severus pedindo para ela fingir que ele não existia, e o que Josh estava oferecendo não parecia ser tão ruim. Ele a convencera de que estava arrependido, e ela achava que aceitar a sua oferta talvez ajudasse a desviar um pouco os pensamentos de Severus.

- Eu aceito, Josh. - Ele sorriu radiante, deu um beijo extremamente longo nela, e depois começou a girá-la pelo ar.

- Para, por favor! - disse ela entre risadas - Já está muito tarde, se alguém te pega ai fora essa hora você está muito ferrado. Vai para seu dormitório, amanhã a gente se fala. - Ela deu um beijo de despedida nele, que saiu pela sala dando pulinhos de felicidade.

Assim que deitou não conseguiu parar de pensar no que acabara de acontecer lá embaixo. Ela voltara com Josh, e mesmo que isso fosse algo pra se alegrar, ela não conseguia evitar o sentimento de que seu coração estava destruído, estar com Josh de novo era como se fosse uma prova de que nunca teria Severus para ela. E ela simplesmente não conseguiu parar de pensar assim, até que o sono chegou e finalmente a permitiu descansar, pelo menos em teoria.

* * *

Ela estava no vilarejo de novo, mas dessa vez só havia ela e Claire, e ela parecia não mais ser invisível.

- Você pode me ver? - Violet ficou surpresa com o sorriso no rosto de Claire.

- Sim querida, eu posso. O que você sonhou antes foi algo que realmente aconteceu, mas que você não fazia parte, e o que você está sonhando agora é algo que está acontecendo nesse exato momento, você está fazendo parte, então é claro que eu posso te ver.

Claire passava uma sensação muito boa para Charlotte, seu olhos castanhos pareciam transbordar a sua alma.

- Então você pode me explicar o que aconteceu e o que está acontecendo? Está tudo muito confuso para mim.

- Eu entendo, e acho que ficará um pouco mais agora. Eu sou você, Violet, só que em uma outra vida.

- Como? Outra vida? Como eu posso estar falando comigo mesma? - Violet não conseguia disfarçar o espanto estampado em seu rosto.

- A sua alma guarda tantas coisas que você não conseguiria imaginar. E ela sabe que você está cometendo um erro, eu estou aqui por que você precisou que eu estivesse, precisou que eu alertasse a sua parte consciente, porque no fundo, você sabe o que precisa ser feito. Porque se eu sei, você também sabe, eu sou você afinal. - Claire tentou explicar de uma maneira que ficasse clara para Violet, que só parecia cada vez mais confusa e assustada.

- Que erro que eu estou cometendo? O que diabos precisa ser feito? - Ela estava ficando cada vez mais assustada com aquilo tudo.

- Você está deixando o seu Michael ir. Você viu o que aconteceu, nós dois fomos separados antes, e estamos aqui para ficarmos juntos finalmente. Severus era Michael, você era Claire. Você não pode deixá-lo ir, é isso que precisa ser feito. Eu sei que tem obstáculos, e o amor que ele sentia por Lily foi o primeiro deles, agora ainda haverão outros no caminho de vocês, mas você tem que prometer que não pode desistir, o seu destino e ficar com ele. Eu preciso ir agora, mas lembre-se, não deixe o seu Michael ir.

* * *

Violet levantou assustada com toda informação que recebeu. Parecia estar na hora do café da manhã, então levantou e foi direto lavar o rosto com água fria, para tentar raciocinar melhor sobre esse sonho realmente muito estranho.

_- "Eu sou você em outra vida". Isso só pode ser pegadinha da mente própria mente. Como eu posso falar comigo mesma, em outra vida? Eu definitivamente estou ficando louca, mas talvez essa seja uma história criativa demais para o meu cerébro inventar. _- A visão de Claire dizendo para ela não deixar seu Michael ir atormentou Charlotte até chegar no salão principal. Ela havia se convencido de que aquilo realmente aconteceu e que não foi só um sonho, foi real demais para ser um. E pensava em no que Claire havia dito, para não desistir de Severus. Como não desistir se ele mesmo havia pedido isso? Quando ela chegou no salão tudo que pensava ficou imerso no ar assim que encontrou o olhar dele. O olhar que hoje estava tão profundo, que parecia querer transbordar sentimentos que sua boca não deixava transmitir em palavras. Toda a conexão entre os dois foi quebrada assim que Josh se colocou na frente de Violet, e a deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor? - Josh perguntou com um sorriso bobo.

- Sim, está, vamos sentar. - Violet observou que Severus se retirara do salão um pouco depois do beijo dos dois.

_- Ah, Severus, seu idiota, estúpido, como você pode achar que ela iria terminar com você? Não esperou nem um dia para te trocar, e óbvio que ela não dá a miníma. Deve ter feito uma aposta, como conseguir iludir o professor idiota. Eu não acredito que me deixei apaixonar de novo, eu não acredito que deixei de amar Lily para amar uma aluna! -_ Ele correu para sua sala e tomou uma poção que o acalmou - _Agora vou ter encarar esse casalzinho idiota, mas se ela acha que vai me abalar com isso de alguma maneira ela está muito enganada. Essa brincadeirinha toda acabou, eu só preciso aguentar até que ela suma dessa escola e tudo vai ficar bem, eu nunca mais vou vê-la.__  
_

Os alunos do sétimo ano foram para a aula de poções, e as mãos de Violet suavam frio. -_ Por que ele saiu do salão principal daquele jeito? Será que foi por que eu beijei o Josh? Se for por isso ele é um grande idiota, eu só estou fazendo o que ele pediu. Ok, acalme-se, Violet, você está fazendo o certo, afinal é o que ele pediu._

Josh e ela tiveram que sentar próximos a mesa do professor, porque os lugares mais afastados foram rapidamente ocupados por todos que o odiavam. Severus fechou a porta com um feitiço e mandou todos começarem a fazer a poção que estava escrita no quadro, e disse olhando para Violet que não toleraria casalzinhos estúpidos que deixassem de fazer a poção para namorarem no meio da aula. Josh não ajudou em quase nada na poção, só ficou fazendo carinho no cabelo de uma irritada Violet, que se descabelava para fazer a poção sozinha com Severus Snape do seu lado e na sua cabeça. Depois de uma aula extremamente desagrádavel, os alunos foram liberados e Violet deu um jeito de se livrar de Josh e ficar sozinha numa parte afastada do castelo.

* * *

Ela olhava para o seu reflexo no lago negro e se perguntava por que tudo havia se tornado tão obscuro daquela maneira. Por que não podia ser fácil, por que Severus não podia amá-la como Michael amava Claire? Não fazia sentido, como ela venceria o obstáculo de ele simplesmente não amá-la? Eram muitas perguntas sem respostas, e assim o tempo foi passando, até que Violet se encontrasse novamente no mesmo lugar em frente ao lago, em dezembro. O casamento de Charlotte era daqui a 4 dias, e Violet não conseguia acreditar em como o tempo passou rápido, mesmo tendo a agonia de ter que ver Severus todos os dias e não poder nem ao menos tocá-lo.

- Ai finalmente, Violet! Eu e Josh estávamos te procurando pelo castelo todo, por que você está aqui fora? Está frio demais. - Charlotte se aconchegava em seu casaco azul tentando ficar mais aquecida.

- Eu só estava pensando um pouco na vida, me desculpe por fazer vocês andarem o castelo todo, você queria falar algo comigo?

- Na verdade eu queria sim, só não sei por onde começar. Me desculpa por te perguntar isso, mas você já superou a sua paixão pelo Snape?

- O que? Por que está me perguntando isso? Eu estou com Josh, não estou? Eu não posso mentir e dizer que ainda não me sinto balançada perto dele, mas eu já estou melhor, eu juro.

- Que bom, Violet, e eu espero que você esteja falando a verdade, porque ele vai ao casamento.

- O que Severus Snape vai fazer no seu casamento, Charlotte? - Ela estava chocada com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Parece que a mamãe e ele eram grandes amigos, mas se afastaram um pouco, depois que ela se separou do papai. Eu acho que ela só está com saudades, ou algo assim, e convidou ele para o casamento. E ele vai.

- Ah, tudo bem, não vai ser nada muito difícil. Eu já tenho quer ficar perto dele todos os dias, ir ao um casamento não vai me fazer ter uma crise de choro ou algo do tipo, sério, não tem porque você se preocupar. Agora vamos, Josh deve estar que nem um idiota me procurando pelo castelo.

- Você se importa de eu ir falar com o Brian? É que nós temos uns detalhes do casamento para discutir ainda, eu acho que Josh deve estar perto da sala do diretor, depois a gente se fala.

Violet ia responder, mas Charlotte correu e deixou ela parada no meio do corredor olhando para o nada. Ela achou Josh no final de um corredor próximo a sala de Dumbledore.

- Onde você estava, Violet? Eu estou te procurando faz maior tempão. - Ele parou de falar e a puxou pela cintura, estava beijando o seu pescoço quando eles ouvem o barulho de alguém vindo do outro corredor, e em questão de um segundo Severus Snape aparece bem em frente ao lugar onde os dois estavam.

Ele olhou para Violet tentando manter a expressão fria que sempre usava, mas seus olhos falharam miseravelmente em disfarçar o que ele sentia. Parecia destruído por dentro, e o olhar que ele transmitiu para ela era de uma dor tremenda. Só ela conseguia fazer ele falhar em tentar colocar a máscara, só ela conseguia ter esse efeito devastador nele. Ele desviou dos dois e continuou o caminho que fazia com pressa, e Violet se soltou de Josh e ficou parada observando ele ir, com lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: eu peço mil desculpas por ter demorado séculos para postar esse capítulo. Não teve muitos motivos para demorar tanto, eu simplesmente não podia ter esperado tanto tempo para começar a escrever, mas isso não vai mais acontecer, porque o próximo capítulo já está pronto. Mas eu só posto o próximo quando vocês me derem um review falando o que acharam desse, porque eu realmente preciso saber o que vocês estão achando, eu aceito sugestões, tudo que vocês tiverem para falar e que me ajude a melhorar a fic. Mil beijos, Amy;***


	6. Porque você foi feito para mim

**6- Porque você foi feito para mim**

- Violet, por que você está chorando? - Josh a olhava completamente confuso.

- Só me deixe em paz, Josh. - Ela saiu correndo e foi para o seu lugar preferido do castelo, que não ia desde o dia em que essa confusão toda começou, a torre de astronomia. Josh ficou parado olhando ela correr, e tentando achar alguma explicação lógica para aquilo tudo. Parecia absurda, mas a única teoria que fazia sentido era Violet estar apaixonada por Snape.

_- Apaixonada pelo Snape! Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, como ela consegue? Eu não consigo imaginar as coisas que aquele verme fez com ela para a deixar chorando desse jeito, eu vou tirar essa história a limpo agora!_ - Ele foi correndo para as masmorras.

Severus estava deitado na sua cama, fitando o teto, pensando em tudo que fez para merecer tanto sofrimento, quando alguém bateu com raiva em sua porta.

_- O idiota que estiver batendo tanto assim vai pagar muito caro! Sera possível que só existe gente estúpida nessa escola?_ - Ele abriu a porta e Josh entrou rapidamente na sala.

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? Perdeu a noção do perigo, Cooper? - Severus parecia estar a ponto de dar um avada kedrava em Josh a qualquer momento.

- Eu é que pergunto, Snape, você perdeu a noção do perigo? O que você fez com a Violet, seu monstro? - Josh ia pegar a varinha, mas assim que tocou nela Snape já tinha a dele apontada para o seu peito.

- Eu não fiz absolutamente nada para Violet - ele empurrou Josh para a parede e apertou mais a varinha contra o peito dele - mas eu entendo o fato de ela ter chorado depois de beijar você, absolutamente compreensível, Cooper. Agora fique bem atento no que eu vou dizer, porque eu não sou do tipo que avisa duas vezes: se você magoar Violet mais uma vez, eu faço você em pedaços. Em vez de vir aqui na minha sala demonstrar o quanto você consegue ser estúpido, vá atrás dela e a faça feliz, seu idiota. - Ele tirou a varinha do peito de Josh - Agora suma da minha frente, e não volte aqui nunca mais.

Josh saiu assustado da sala, e foi procurar Violet pelo castelo. Severus deixou a varinha cair de sua mão e não conseguiu freiar as lágrimas que caíam sem parar. Enquanto isso Violet estava na torre de astronomia, desesperada para sentir o frio que fazia, na tentativa que isso congelasse seu coração e adormecesse sua dor.

_- Por que não podia ser tudo mais fácil? Por que ele simplesmente não podia dizer que me ama? _- Seus pensamentos foram cessados a partir do momento em que ela sentiu uma mão quente tocando seu ombro.

- Claire! - Ela nunca esteve tão confusa alguma vez na vida - Eu estou louca, não estou?

- Não, Violet, você não está louca. Eu só achei que deveria aparecer uma vez sem ser em um sonho seu, talvez você me desse maior credibilidade.

- Credibilidade? Como você quer que eu te dê atenção? Severus só demonstra cada diz mais que me odeia. Tudo bem que as vezes ele age de maneira estranha, e é isso que está me deixando cada vez mais louca, a ponto de ver você!

- Por favor, será que dá para acreditar em mim? Um dia eu tenho certeza que você vai me agradecer por isso, quero dizer, agradacer a si mesma. Desculpa, até eu estou me confundindo com o que eu estou falando, o fato é que eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Não desista dele, Violet, me prometa que não vai desistir. Faça qualquer coisa, nem que você tenha que declarar o seu amor na frente de todo mundo, só não desista.

- E como eu vou poder acreditar em você sabendo que não passa do meu subconsciente deseseperado?

- Porque você não tem em mais o que acreditar. Porque no fundo você sabe que nunca vai ser feliz sem ele. - Assim que Claire disse as últimas palavras ela desapareceu.

Você sabe que nunca vai ser feliz sem ele. Essas palavras ficaram atormentando Violet, que não pode negar que eram verdadeiras.

_- Se ela quer que eu não desista, eu vou fazer o que ela pede. Está mais que na hora de jogar para vencer. Me aguarde, Severus Snape. _- Violet saiu da torre de astronomia e começou a procurar Charlotte pelo castelo.

No meio do caminho, quando estava virando um corredor ela esbarra logo em Josh. Ela tenta passar, mas ele bloqueia o seu caminho.

- Ah por favor, Josh, agora não. Eu não te disse para me deixar em paz? Sai logo da minha frente! - Ela tentou empurrá-lo em vão.

- Me diz o que está acontecendo com você, Violet. O que Snape te fez? Eu fui falar com ele agora, e foi a coisa mais estranha que já aconteceu comigo.

- O que você fez, Josh? - Ela gritou, estava morrendo de medo pensando em todas as coisas que Josh poderia ter feito.

- Eu não fiz nada, ele fez! Eu notei o jeito que você ficou quando ele nos viu, Violet, era impossível não notar. Até as paredes desse castelo sabem que você está apaixonada por ele! O que você pretende afinal, me usar como um substituto, porque ele não te quer? Ele me disse que se a magoasse outra vez me faria em pedaços, mandou te fazer feliz. Eu te amo Violet, mas não posso ficar com você desse jeito. Olha o seu estado, você não está dando a miníma para mim. Acho melhor a gente acabar tudo aqui, antes que eu saia mais machucado.

- Tudo bem Josh, agora me dá licença, eu realmente estou com pressa. - Ela o empurrou e voltou a procurar Charlotte.

Josh não piscou os olhos ao ver Violet sair daquele jeito, deixando o plantado no corredor sem ao menos demonstrar um pingo de tristeza pelo fim do relacionamento. Lisa assistia tudo de longe, e apareceu quando Violet foi embora.

- Bem feito, Josh, você é um babaca mesmo, nem a corvinal patética te quer. Ninguém mandou me deixar. - Ela sorriu irônica e saiu do corredor.

- Vai para o inferno, Lisa! - Ele foi para o salão comunal fervendo de ódio, dando socos no ar.

* * *

- Charlotte! Finalmente eu te encontrei, eu queria te pedir um grande favor. - Violet respirava ofegante por ter corrido tanto.

- Sim, é claro, qualquer coisa.

- Eu posso cantar no seu casamento?

- Cantar? Desde quando você canta?

- Eu sei cantar, eu sou boa, eu prometo. Mas eu preciso muito que você me deixe cantar, você promete que deixa? - Violet implorava que Charlotte a deixasse cantar, com um olhar suplicante.

- Tudo bem, se você for um desastre pelo menos vai ser engraçado. - Violet deu um abraço esmagador em Charlotte e depois saiu dando pulinhos pelo castelo - Você está se sentindo bem hoje, Violet?

- Não sabe o quanto! - Ela gritou pouco antes de desaparecer no corredor.

* * *

O pouco tempo que faltava para o casamento de Charlotte passou tão rápido quanto o ponteiro dos segundos passa no relógio. Violet e as outras meninas da corvinal tentavam acalmar uma Charlotte surtada, que conseguia ser 100 vezes mais irritante do que uma Charlotte normal.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Charlotte, tenta se acalmar! Você tem sonhado com esse dia há meses, é natural que você fique nervosa, mas não precisa querer dar avada kedrava em todo mundo que passa na sua frente!

- Você está certa, Violet, me desculpa por tudo isso. Mas eu estou com tanto medo de que tudo não aconteça como planejado, e se eu ficar feia? Brian nunca mais vai querer ouvir falar de mim.

- Não seja ridícula, Charlotte, todo mundo sabe que o Brian te ama, pouco importa para ele se você vai casar enrolada numa toalha ou num vestido de noiva. E além de tudo, você é linda de qualquer jeito. - Disse Mary Clearwater, uma amiga de Charlotte e Violet.

- Obrigada Mary, desculpa por tratar vocês tão mal, eu estou surtando demais. Falta 4 horas para o meu casamento e eu não tenho ideia de que penteado fazer ou que maquiagem botar!

- Meninas, vocês podem se arrumar, fazer o que vocês quiserem, eu ajudo Charlotte com tudo, daqui a 3 horas vocês voltam para acalmar ela e dar tempo de eu me arrumar. Pode ser?

- Claro, Violet. Vamos descer meninas! - Mary levou as garotas para o salão comunal e deixou Violet sozinha com Charlotte no dormitório.

- Charlotte, eu quero que você se acalme, vai dar tudo certo, eu sei exatamente o que fazer com o seu cabelo e com a maquiagem, você só precisa calar a boca e me deixar trabalhar, eu te garanto que vou te deixar mais linda do que você já é. - Charlotte sorriu.

Violet fez cachos nos cabelos dela, os prendeu num coque elaborado, e colocou uma tiara de diamantes, com a qual a mãe e a avó de Charlotte haviam se casado. Ela fez uma maquiagem leve, com uma sombra clara, delineador preto e um gloss pêssego. Assim que terminou ela deu um espelho para Charlotte, que começou a chorar.

- Por favor, não chora, vai estragar todo meu trabalho de 3 horas. - Violet enxugou as lágrimas nos olhos de Charlotte, e a abraçou.

- Você é simplesmente a melhor madrinha que alguém pode ter, eu amo você demais, e eu só te irrito tanto porque me preocupo com você.

- Eu sei, querida, eu sempre soube. Eu preciso ir me arrumar agora, se você quer ter uma madrinha apresentável. As meninas já estão subindo, você vai ficar bem. - Violet correu para tomar banho, precisava tomar o banho na velocidade da luz para dar tempo de fazer a maquiagem e o cabelo.

Ela preferiu fazer um penteado mais prático, entao prendeu apenas uma parte do cabelo, e fez cachos nas pontas com um pequeno feitiço. Ela também fez uma maquiagem mais leve, passou uma sombra champagne nos olhos, blush rosado, e um gloss morango.

Ela botou o vestido, que de alguma maneira caia mais bem nela do que na última vez que ela provara, e saiu do banheiro. As meninas ficaram boquiabertas quando ela apareceu, estava simplesmente deslumbrante.

- Violet! Você nunca ouviu falar que num casamento ninguém pode estar mais bonita do que a noiva? - Charlotte brincou.

- Você é a mais linda de todas, Charlotte, parece um anjo. E eu acho que é melhor nós irmos para o casamento logo, Brian deve estar pirando pensando que você desistiu de se casar.

A maior parte dos alunos estava no casamento de Charlotte, inclusive alguns sonserinos, filhos de amigos de Elizabeth. Até os professores iam, só Dumbledore que não pôde ir porque não podia deixar a escola, mas desejou seu votos de felicidade ao casal. Violet deixou as outras meninas aparatarem primeiro, para avisarem que a noiva estava chegando. Ela aparatou junto com Charlotte no jardim na mansão dos Lowsley, onde seria o casamento.

Violet foi para o altar dar boa sorte a Brian antes que Charlotte viesse, e depois foi para o lugar de madrinha. Severus estava exatamente em frente dela, ao lado de alguns familiares de Charlotte. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em como ela parecia um anjo, do quanto Josh era burro por ter deixado ela ir mais uma vez, e que se tivesse que olhar para ela por muito tempo desse jeito talvez não aguentasse mais e a tomaria para ele, de uma vez por todas. A marcha nupcial começou a tocar, e acabou interrompendo o momento que os dois estavam tendo. Todos olhavam para Charlotte, que não conseguia conter as lágrimas de felicidade.

* * *

O casamento foi um dos mais lindos que Violet já viu, talvez o mais lindo. Foi tudo maravilhoso, e todos estavam super felizes na festa, menos ela, que não conseguia controlar o nervosismo. Estava quase na hora dela cantar, e ela mal sabia se iria dar tudo certo. Se ela desafinasse? Se Severus fosse embora com raiva? Nesse momento ela lembrou das palavras de Claire, faça qualquer coisa, mas não desista. Então ela perguntou para Charlotte se podia cantar, e subiu no palco, onde um cantor bruxo não muito famoso cantava músicas melosas. Ela pediu para a banda tocar a música que eles tinham ensaiado uma vez. Ela começou.

**Can you forgive me again?**

**I don't know what I said**

**But I didn't mean to hurt you**

Ela cantava sem tirar os olhos de Severus.

**I heard the words come out**

**I felt that I would die**

**It hurts so much to hurt you**

**Then you look at me**

**You're not shouting anymore**

**You're silently broken**

**I'd give anything now**

**To kill those words for you**

**Each time I say something I regret**

**I cry, I don't wanna lose you**

**But somehow I know**

**That you will never leave me, yeah**

Ela já chorava nessa parte, e as pessoas começaram a perceber que ela cantava essa música especialmente para ele, que fazia muito esforço para não deixar a máscara sair de seu rosto.

**'Cause you were made for me**

**Somehow I'll make you see**

**How happy you make me**

**I can't live this life**

**Without you by my side**

**I need you to survive**

**So stay with me**

**You look in my eyes**

**And I'm screaming inside**

**That I'm sorry**

**And you forgive me again**

**You're my one true friend**

**And I never meant to hurt you**

Ela terminou de cantar e foi aplaudida de pé. Charlotte chorava junto com ela, porque sabia exatamente para quem ela estava dizendo aquilo tudo, como aquilo era importante para ela, o quanto ela o amava.

Severus levantou na cadeira e deixou uma lágrima escapar dos seus olhos.

_- Por que você fez isso comigo, Violet? Como eu posso ficar longe de você depois de isso tudo? Você me obrigou a desistir de te deixar ir, não tenho mais escolhas, você acabou com todas elas, agora eu quero você para mim! _- Ele subiu no palco e ficou em frente a ela, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos, ambos desejando mais que tudo terem um ao outro.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: pessoal, o próximo capítulo será o último, muitas emoções. Eu fico feliz de ter tido leitores na minha primeira fic, eu achava que ninguém ia gostar das coisas que eu escrevo, e falando neles quero agradecer a BruhC e a Serena pelos reviews, vocês são fofas demais, obrigada por estarem acompanhando. Eu realmente não tenho palavras para descrever como isso tudo foi bom, como foi a sensação de ler os reviews de vocês, é incrível, todo mundo deve sentir isso uma vez na vida. Se quiserem outra fic eu começo imediatamente, faço tudo por vocês. Não se esqueçam de deixar um review sobre o capítulo, quero muito saber o que vocês acharam. Amy ama vocês, beijos meus amores;* **

**A propósito, o nome da música é Forgive Me, do Evanescence, eu recomendo muito que vocês leiam a parte que ela canta ouvindo essa música, é simplesmente perfeita!**


	7. Sob as estrelas

**7- Sob as estrelas**

Violet estava totalmente espantada com o fato de Severus subir no palco, com o fato de ele estar com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Ela olhou para o lado, e viu que todo mundo estava completamente chocado com o que parecia estar acontecendo. Então ela lembrou que todos pensavam que o relacionamento dos dois era puramente aluna e professor, e que se alguém soubesse de alguma coisa entre os dois, Severus perderia o emprego de professor. Ela se sentiu a pessoa mais burra do mundo por fazer o que acabara de fazer, é claro que por ele valia a pena, mas ela esquecera que beijar ele num palco na frente de centenas de bruxos colocaria riscos para os dois.

_"Como alguém pode ser tão estúpido? O chapéu seletor devia estar louco ao me colocar na Corvinal!"_

Violet voltou a olhá-lo e torceu para que ele entendesse o que ela não podia falar naquela hora. Severus parecia ter compreendido o que ela queria dizer, e para disfarçar ele apertou a mão de Violet.

- Parabéns, senhorita Wright. - Ele largou a mão dela e desceu do palco.

- Obrigada, professor. - Ela disse mas ele já estava longe, se despedindo de Elizabeth.

Violet achou melhor ficar um pouco na festa antes de voltar para Hogwarts, talvez as pessoas achassem mais estranho ainda os dois irem embora na mesma hora. Ela torcia para que ninguém tivesse achado nada anormal no que acabara de acontecer.

- Eu preciso falar com você agora! - Charlotte a puxou e quase a fez derrubar a cerveja amanteigada que bebia distraída.

- Ei, minha bebida!

- A sua bebida não importa, por Merlin, você viu o que acabou de acontecer? Violet, não me leve a mal, eu apoio completamente você, mas vocês quase se beijaram na frente de todo mundo! E agora que você já fez o que fez, eu te pergunto, o que você ainda faz aqui?

- Eu sei, foi estúpido, desculpa. Mas eu não consegui pensar em outra maneira de amolecer o coração dele, de me declarar mais uma vez para ele, eu não sou muito boa com palavras, isso nós dois temos em comum. Cantar foi a minha maneira mais fácil de fazer isso, eu estou desesperada, Charlotte, eu preciso dele!

- Então vai para o castelo, o que você está esperando? - Ela deu um abraço em Violet e desejou boa sorte.

Violet aparatou em frente aos portão de Hogwarts, e parou assim que entrou nos jardins. Ela olhou para o lago, e lembrou-se do dia em que havia caído no lago e em que Severus a salvou. Uma lágrima caiu e ela riu, quando ela lembrou da reação dele ao ouví-la o chamando de Sev. Tudo que havia passado nos jardins e que tinha alguma relação com ele passava pela sua mente naquele momento. Quando ela estava no seu quarto ano, completamente abalada pelas fofocas de que Severus estaria saindo com a professora Sinistra, ela deitou aos pés da árvore em frente ao lago e começou a chorar. Nem nos seus maiores sonhos ela conseguia imaginar que um dia beijaria ele, que um dia estaria na posição que estava hoje. Era agora ou nunca. Ela parou de devanear e correu para o castelo.

Ela pensou em usar um feitiço desilusório, mas já era tarde, e a maior parte dos alunos estava no casamento de Charlotte, então os pequenos já deveriam estar dormindo. Ela deu uma olhada nos corredores para ver se alguém vinha vindo, e achou melhor se apressar. Enquanto isso Severus estava deitado em sua cama, pensando em como falaria com ela, como explicaria tudo que estava acontecendo com ele. Batidas na porta fizeram o seu coração bater a mil, e ele correu para atender.

- Violet! - Ele disse ao abrir a porta, mas quem encontrou foi Dumbledore.

- Eu sabia que não estava engando. Boa sorte, Severus. - O diretor deu um sorrisinho misterioso e foi para a sua sala.

Violet corria na pressa de vê-lo, e também para evitar ser vista. Ela esbarrou em alguém, e quando se voltou para Dumbledore, seu olhos se arregalaram e a sua expressão congelou.

_"Estraguei tudo mais uma vez. Parabéns, Violet!"_

- Tenha uma boa noite, senhorita Wright. - Dumbledore foi embora e deixou Violet ainda mais espantada.

- Ok, isso foi bem estranho... - Ela disse para si mesma e ficou fitando o vazio, pensativa. Até que a cobra de um quadro bem atrás dela sibilou nos seus ouvidos e ela tomou um susto.

Novamente Severus ouviu batidas na porta, e se irritou ao imaginar Dumbledore ali outra vez.

- Mas o que é que... - Ele ficou mudo ao ver que dessa vez era ela que batia na porta.

- Posso entrar?

- Mas é claro. - Ele abriu a porta e percebeu que mal tinha palavras. Como era possível ele ficar sem palavras?

Ele fechou a porta e quando se virou viu que ela estava bem a sua frente, a alguns poucos centímetros de distância.

- Eu preciso dizer mais alguma coisa? - Ela perguntou e deu um passo a frente, dimuindo ainda mais a pequena distância entre eles.

- Absolutamente não. - Ele respondeu e ela finalmente colou o corpo ao dele.

Ela o beijou delicadamente, colocou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e ele a envolveu pela cintura. O beijo dos dois era calmo, suave, mas quente ao mesmo tempo. A mistura de amor e desejo consumia os dois, e a vontade de ficar cada vez mais perto crescia entre eles.

Severus a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama, e ela continuou a beijá-lo cada vez mais ansiosa. Ele interrompeu o beijo e olhou para os doces olhos dela.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela parecia desapontada por ele ter parado.

- Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer, Violet?

- Mas é claro que sim!

- Então saiba que hoje em diante você não vai ter um dia livre de mim. Eu te amo. - Ele falou as palavras que relutou tanto em dizer.

- Eu também te amo. - Violet deu o maior sorriso que já havia dado na vida.

* * *

O dia já havia chegado, mas mal dava para perceber pelo fato da janela ter vista para fundo do lago negro. Violet acordou assustada ao ouvir um barulho.

- Ah, desculpe, eu não queria te acordar, só estava organizando uns papéis. - Severus disse, envolvido num roupão.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Não foi um sonho! - Violet começou a pular de felicidade na cama.

- É claro que não foi um sonho - ele disse entre risos - venha, nós temos que tomar o café da manhã.

- Oh não! Severus, eu não dormi no dormitório, o que eu vou dizer para todo mundo? - O desespero começou a tomar conta dela.

- Calma, suas colegas de quarto acabaram dormindo nas suas respectivas casas. Dumbledore aproveitou a festa para adiantar um pouquinho as férias de natal, uma maneira de deixar todo mundo feliz, devido a guerra ano passado, ele achou que deveria dar um presentinho de natal para os alunos. - Ele sorriu e levantou uma sombrancelha, parecia querer estar insinuando algo.

- E isso quer dizer que...?

- Quer dizer que eu e a senhorita vamos sair hoje.

- Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada. - Ele deu um beijo nela, e quando as coisas começaram a esquentar de novo ele parou. - Se arruma, ok? Nós vamos num restaurante trouxa hoje, para assegurar que ninguém nos veja.

- Jantar? Que horas são?

- São 3 horas da tarde, dorminhoca. E como sei como vocês mulheres são, você tem duas horas para se arrumar. - Ela parecia espantada por ter acordado tão tarde, e ele sorriu ao ver a carinha que ela fez. Não conseguia acreditar no quão sortudo era de tê-la por perto.

Assim que ela entrou no banheiro ele pegou a caixa com um colar antigo de ouro branco, com uma pequena esmeralda no pingente, que sua mãe havia ganho de um antigo amor sonserino. É claro que se tivesse alguma ligação com Tobias não teria valor algum, mas era algo só de Eileen, era extremamente valioso para ele. Depois de alguns minutos observando o colar ele guardou de volta na caixa.

- Severus! - Violet gritou de dentro do banheiro.

- Sim?

- Como eu vou jantar sem roupa? Minhas roupas estão no dormitório.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu já peguei um vestido para você, só esqueci de te dar. - Ele pegou um lindo vestido preto, com alças finas, longo, e que ele escolheu por imaginar o contraste que teria com o colar de sua mãe.

Ele abriu a porta do banheiro, e encontrou uma Violet descabelada e morta de frio enrolada numa toalha.

- Você está linda. - Ele entregou o vestido para ela e saiu do banheiro.

- Eu vou morrer de frio se usar isso, Severus! - Ela gritou novamente.

- Ei, acalme-se, coloque o vestido e saia logo desse banheiro, eu já tenho tudo resolvido.

Ela saiu deslumbrante no vestido preto que Charlotte a fez comprar, mas que nunca tinha usado por achar que não ficava bem nele. Ela havia prendido os cabelos loiros num coque, e ressaltado os olhos azuis com um lápis preto.

- E então, o que pretende fazer para não me deixar morrer de frio? - Violet disse tremendo.

Ele se levantou, pegou um casaco preto que havia separado para ela, e colocou nela.

- Você é tão linda! - Ele deu um pequeno beijo nela e foi tomar um banho.

Violet ficou sentada no sofá esperando por ele, pensando no quanto era sortuda, e como tudo valeu a pena. Até os momentos com o idiota do Josh, porque a fizeram dar mais valor ao que estava acontecendo agora. Tanta coisa engraçada se passou, ela ria sozinha quando lembrava de tudo, desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts até o momento atual.

Ele saiu do banheiro, lindo em um terno trouxa, com os cabelos lavados e penteados. Violet ficou boquiaberta ao vê-lo tão bonito e arrumado daquele jeito. Ele pegou algumas coisas, inclusive uma misteriosa caixa preta, e deu o braço a Violet, como se fossem aparatar.

- Mas não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts!

- O diretor me concedeu esse pequeno privilégio. - Ele segurou forte o braço dela e os dois aparataram numa rua vazia, e depois de andarem um pouco pararam em frente a um restaurante lindíssimo, provavelmente bem distante de Hogwarts.

Severus passou boa parte do jantar calado, e Violet começou a ficar preocupada com o silêncio dele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ela colocou a mão na dele.

- Sim. - Ele tirou a mão dela de cima da dele, e pegou a caixa preta que ela o viu guardar antes.

- Violet, eu acho que sabe que eu sou péssimo em palavras. O que eu queria ter dizer é que você significa muito para mim, você me faz tão feliz quanto Lily me fazia, mas não confunda, eu não estou comparando as duas. Ela foi especial para mim de uma maneira, e a sua é completamente diferente. Eu te amo, Violet, eu não quero passar um dia sequer sem ver o seu sorriso quando acordar, ou ver você pulando na cama como uma louca. - Os dois riram juntos.

Ele abriu a caixa e pegou o colar que pertenceu a sua mãe. Violet ficou espantada ao olhar aquele colar na mão dele, era simplesmente perfeito.

- Esse colar pertenceu a minha mãe, e significa muito para mim. Eu quero que fique com ele. - Ele se levantou e colocou o colar em Violet.

- Eu não posso aceitar, Severus, isso é importante demais para você, esse colar pertence a você. - Ela estava a prestes a tirar o colar mas ele segurou a mão dela.

- Ele continuará perto de mim, porque você estará comigo. - Ela sorriu e ele pegou a mão dela e a levou para dançar.

Violet envolveu o seu pescoço com um braço, deitou em seu ombro, e ele segurava a cintura dela, enquanto segurava mão dela com a outra mão. Os dois dançavam calmamente, a música invadia o coração dos dois, e ela tinha certeza de que nunca teve um dia tão maravilhoso quando aquele, e achava que ele também pensava assim, porque ao dançar com ele conseguia sentir as batidas de seu coração acelerado.

Quando a música acabou ele a soltou, e pegou a sua mão.

- Venha, quero te mostrar um lugar.

* * *

Ele voltou com ela para a rua em que chegaram, e os dois aparataram numa linda praia, que parecia ser deserta, e se depararam com um céu repleto de estrelas, o céu mais bonito que Violet já viu na vida. Eles deitaram juntos e ficaram admirando a beleza do infinito e da praia, e Severus começou a falar sobre a sua vida, os momentos engraçado que já viveu, fazendo Violet morrer de rir. Os dois passaram horas assim, simplesmente falando sobre coisas bobas, descobrindo cada vez mais um sobre o outro. Em um determinado momento ele levantou, e a pegou pelas mãos.

Ele segurou a sua cintura novamente e os dois começaram a dançar na praia, a música dos dois era o som das ondas quebrando, o vento batendo nos coqueiros.

- O que nós faremos, Severus? Como vamos enfrentar as pessoas quando souberem que estamos juntos? - Ela levantou a cabeça que havia colocado no ombro dele e perguntou preocupada com o futuro dos dois.

- Eu não sei, meu amor, - ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo chamá-la assim pela primeira vez - mas nós estaremos juntos. Eu sempre estarei aqui. Eu te amo. - Ele silenciou todos os pensamentos e preocupações de Violet com um beijo, e algumas danças e beijos depois adormeceram juntos, na areia, sob as estrelas.

* * *

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A: heey pessoal, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha estória. Eu espero que todo mundo que tenha lido tenha conseguido sentir a sensação de como seria ser a Violet, como eu senti escrevendo tudo isso. Foi minha primeira fic, vai estar para sempre no meu coração, mas próximas virão, e eu só queria dizer que foi muito bom estar aqui, foi muito bom passar esse tempo com vocês. Doeu escrever um fim aqui, kkkk, me senti mal, mas de alguma forma feliz por ela ter conseguido o final feliz dela. Enfim, eu amo vocês, e mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo, obrigada por serem uns fofos, por lerem a fic, por deixarem reviews e fazerem os meus dias serem melhores. Isso definitivamente não é uma despedida, eu sei que não. **

**Beijos, Amy;***


End file.
